


the hottest day of the year

by obsessivelymoody



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivelymoody/pseuds/obsessivelymoody
Summary: Dan and Phil move into their first London apartment.





	the hottest day of the year

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for phandomficfests summer sounds flash fest!

It’s too hot. 

The bed springs creak as Dan turns over for what he thinks is the millionth time that night. 

He sighs, reaching an arm over to the bedside table. Dan picks up his phone, feeling frustration build up in him as he sees that it’s nearly three in the morning. 

He rolls onto his back, trying to focus on the sound of Phil’s even breaths and the mechanical whirring of the small fan they’d set up earlier. 

It’s no use though. Dan wants the comfort that comes with a blanket being on top of him, and the security of Phil’s arms wrapped around him. But it’s just too damn hot for any of that. 

Annoyed, Dan swings his legs over the side of the bed. He briefly considers finding a pair of pants to put on, but he shakes his head, knowing that it’ll just make him sweat more. Dan drags a pillow off the bed as he gets up, nearly dropping it as his foot catches on the edge of the duvet they kicked off once they realised it was far too hot for it. He steadies himself against the odd wicker bed frame, looking back to make sure he hadn’t disturbed Phil before continuing out of the room. 

Dan stops at the kitchen. He almost bashes his forehead against the glass door before his tired brain reminds him to pull it open. 

He tosses the pillow onto a stack of boxes and makes his way to the sink. Not bothering to try and dig out a glass from one of the boxes, Dan turns on the tap and sticks his head under it, relishing the way the cold water feels in his mouth. 

Dan leans against the counter when he’s done drinking, listening to the tap drip out a slow beat and the fridge hum. The kitchen is cool, and Dan feels some of the sticky sweat that was a constant film over his body when he was in bed settle on his skin. 

He listens to the tap drip a few more times before he figures he should probably stop leaning his bare ass against the counter. Dan picks up the pillow again before leaving the kitchen and making his way downstairs towards the bathroom. 

Dan’s pleased to find that the bathroom is cooler than the kitchen. He drops the pillow on the floor and walks over to the window. As he props it open a crack, he’s met with the sounds of a city that doesn’t seem to fully rest. 

Living so high up in Manchester meant that they never really got to hear the way the city lived at night, save for the occasional car alarm or drunken yelling. 

But clearly, living in London is going to be a far more different experience. 

“Dan?”

Dan turns to see Phil standing in the doorway, holding the green and blue duvet and a pillow. 

“I heard you in the kitchen,” Phil says, walking into the room. 

“I hate summer,” Dan mumbles. “It’s too fucking hot. Why did we choose to move on the hottest day of the year?” 

“I’m so tired,” Dan continues, rubbing his eyes as Phil lays the duvet across the tiles, arranging the pillows at one end. 

“I know,” Phil says softly.

Dan lays down on the duvet when Phil’s done straightening it out. They face each other, listening to the sound of cars passing by and buses hiss as they stop nearby. Dan can faintly hear a deep, rhythmic bass thumping in the distance. 

“Why did you come down here?” Dan asks quietly. 

“It’s our first night in this apartment,” Phil says. “We should spend it together.” 

“You’re a fucking sap, Phil Lester,” Dan says with a smile. 

“Just shut up and go to sleep,” Phil says, grinning ear to ear. 

Dan laughs softly, but obliges, shutting his eyes. He drifts off as he feels Phil reach out and lightly twine their fingers together, the sounds of the city’s nightlife lulling Dan to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> reblog/like on [tumblr](https://obsessivelymoody.tumblr.com/post/175443137717/the-hottest-day-of-the-year-rating-g-word-count)


End file.
